


29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge: Day 15

by sunshinehime



Series: 29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge 2020 [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Branding, Burning Skin, Flashbacks, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Season 8, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shiro (Voltron) Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinehime/pseuds/sunshinehime
Summary: Shiro stares at himself in his bathroom mirror, Altean prosthetic clutching the sink in a death grip that nearly cracks the porcelain as he fights to get his rattled breathing under control.
Relationships: Shiro & Veronica (Voltron)
Series: 29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645033
Kudos: 18
Collections: Feb-Whump-Ary





	29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge: Day 15

_Breathe, breathe,_ breathe _. It’s not…it’s not even_ there _anymore. Stop this. You’re a_ Captain _now. Your men need you, not as some weak willed boy who can’t control himself._

Shiro stares at himself in his bathroom mirror, Altean prosthetic clutching the sink in a death grip that nearly cracks the porcelain as he fights to get his rattled breathing under control. But he can’t manage better than a nasally wheeze. No matter how hard he tries, he still feels the white hot agony as the skin on his upper thigh sizzles. The noxious scent of flesh burning fills his nostrils–

There’s a knock at his living quarter’s door. “Captain? You’re needed on the bridge in ten minutes sir.” The voice, despite coming from outside, is clear and loud enough for him to hear.

He swallows once, twice and scraps together enough of his voice to answer Veronica from his bathroom. “Thank you Lieutenant McClain. I’ll be there soon.” He struggles to maintain a neutral tone but makes the mistake of touching the spot where his Champion’s Brand used to be.

Laughter echoes in his mind and he’s in a dark purple and black room, strapped to an icy metal table. A Galran soldier holds the superheated metal steady, then slowly, agonizingly slowly, brings it closer to his exposed skin. Shiro feels the intense heat coming from the brand shaped in a strange symbol and sees thick white smoke waft from it. He struggles in his binds but can’t move and the metal closes in and it scorches his skin with a deafening sizzle and agony burns through him and there’s screaming and screaming and screams that echo around the room and ring in his brain–

“Sir! Sir! _Shiro_!”

Someone is holding him up, someone with soft smooth hands. Hands that aren’t huge and bruising. Hands that are gentle and kind. He sees the white tiles, the mirror, the tub, the sink. He’s in his bathroom, in his living quarters, onboard the IGF Atlas. And there’s Veronica by his side.

Shiro breathes deeply, shame slowly replacing his fear.


End file.
